The Ones Worth Taking
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: He knew the decision he had to make and he knew it was the same one she would make if ever the roles were reversed,"Zi, I will find you. I promise you that. I'm going to fix this." Tony and Ziva's world goes crashing down when the unexpected happens.TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Read AN at the bottom...**

**I have had this writen for a little while but never really wanted to post it until now. I have another chapter writtenand normallyI wouldn't post until I had more then just two chapters writen but school is one week from ending so I will have time to get chapters written. THis might start off just a little confusing but either review with your questions or message me and I will try and clear it up in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you liked or want to see. If you don't like it then thats fine. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I don't own NCIS. Just Adara.**

* * *

><p>"How can your father do this!" Tony yelled once again, but Ziva's gaze was still fixed on the road. She just shrugged and he continued to vent, " you were only here for three months! Didn't you get a green card or something?"<p>

"I guess my father had that taken away, I have no choice Tony." She stated, she didn't need to look at him to know how hurt he must be.

She heard him sigh and knew he was trying to find the right words, "how did he even find out?" she heard him whisper. "It was only that one time, and that was a month ago, what is making him choose to do this now?" Ziva shrugged she felt numb inside and she wanted to throw up.

"Zi, come on talk to me," He pleaded with her.

She looked at him, "what is there to talk about?"

"Well for starters how did your dad find out about what we…did? And the how did he find out about the possibility you could be pregnant before I did?"

Ziva shook her head, "He must have been watching us, and a couple of times I had gotten sick, but I thought it was nothing." She defended herself.

He looked over at her and tried giving her a reassuring smile, but she could read through it. In stead of calling him on his false reassurance she turned her attention back outside.

_MTAC two hours earlier_

_"Director, why are we here?" Ziva asked, her eyes flicking between the colored screen and the directors eyes._

_"It seem, Mr. DiNozzo and Miss David, there has been some secrets in the agency," Vance crossed his arms, daring the two agents to argue._

_Tony was the one to jump in, " what secrets would that be?"_

_"Are you two in a relationship?" Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other, but couldn't find the correct words._

_Vance motioned for the screen to be cut on, "that's what I thought."_

_"Ziva!" Ziva turned around, horrified at the voice she heard, "Are you not happy to see your Abba?"_

_Ziva snorted, "no."_

_Eli's eyes turned dark, "Well to bad, bat, you are to come home tomorrow."_

_"She is home!" Tony yelled at the screen and Ziva grabbed his arm pulling him back._

_"You can not do that. America is my home." Ziva raised her chin, not looking at Eli. "I quit Mossad and I'm going to become an American citizen!"_

_"You are wrong. You are not yet an American citizen, your green card application has been rejected. And It seems you no longer work for NCIS. You are to have your bags packed by 0800." Eli said sternly and this time Ziva didn't argue._

_The two left without another word and went to inform Gibbs of the news, who disappeared into the Vance's office and didn't appear until three hours later with a distraught look on his face. Neither agents wanted to know what had just happened._

_Present day_

"I'm going to find a way to keep you with me. You and the child," He grabbed her squeezed her hand.

She shook her head, "There is no way. We don't even know if there is a child."

"I'll drive you to the store and you can get one of those stick things." He stopped the car at the nearest store and she went in to get one.

The car was silent as they rode back to her apartment.

/

Tony paced in the bathroom as Ziva sat on the counter, both in their own world.

"How much longer?" He questioned, but got no response. He stopped pacing and stood in front of her with his hands on her knees. "C'mon what are you being so quiet about?"

"I can't raise a baby." She looked up at him and he could see her trying not to cry.

He chuckled softly, "You wont have too, I'll be by your side."

"Tony, stop saying that. I have to go to Israel. I have no choice. Last time my father was mad he sent me away to die. What do you think he's going to do to you if we go into hiding?" Tony pondered on this, but Ziva took his quietness as an answer, " You don't even want this. It was one time and I don't even know why we did it."

"Don't say I don't want this. You have no idea how much I want this! I would love to have a family. We slept together because we both wanted it, and what would make you say I don't want this?"

"You don't refer to the baby as our baby or my child. And we were drunk when we slept together." Ziva cocked her head over to the side daring Tony to continue with his argument.

"That means nothing Ziva, those things I've said to you that night were true. I meant them. I'm trying to wrap my head around all that is going on." He looks at her and gives her a lopsided smile.

"You say that now, but what is this test is positive, and you have to give up your whole life? Would you be saying those things then?" She grabbed the test and sat it down in her lap, neither of them wanting to look.

He tool a step closer and rested his hands on her waist, "When I told you I wanted a relationship with you, I meant it. When I told you I was sick of having to worry if you were going to find someone else and then I would lose my chance. That was true. I want a family, but not just any family. I want a family with you." He kissed her on the lips and then grabbed the test. "No matter what this test says I am buying two tickets to anyplace you want to go and we are going to go on the run until the boss man can fix all this. He will not take you away from me again."

"I took myself away from you," she said sternly.

"Zi," He shook her head, "what happened was not your fault. Yeah we had a bump in the road, and I thought you were dead but never have I once blamed you for the events of that summer."

"I am the one who let the plane leave with out me on it. I am the one who questioned you." She whispered.

"None of that matters now. Are you ready to find out the answer?" Ziva nodded and took the test away from him. She stared at it for what seemed like hours.

"Zi," his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She just couldn't bring herself to look at the truth. What was she to do if she was pregnant and Tony decided to leave or what if her father really did follow through on his plans? There was so much at risk and it was no longer her caring for herself. She had a child to care for. Tony spoke as if he read her mind, "Nothing will change. I'm going to be here no matter what. If that means me stalking you all through out Israel I will do so. Please, if this is the only time you ever believe what I say then so be it, but don't count on me bailing." She smiled and blinked away the tears and together the looked at what would decide their future.

/

Ziva stretched out softly and felt the warm body on her chest. She smiled and ran a hand down her back, "Adara Grace," she whispered. Everything still felt like a dream. Of course the life she now lived was fake to a certain extent.

She felt a hand grasp hers and looked over at the man who was laying next to her, "she is two months. Has time really gone by that fast," She felt Tony kiss her fore head as he moved to get out of their bed.

"It doesn't seem like it has been two months, has it?" He gave her a lopsided smile.

"I still can't believe we managed to get away," the baby stirred and her small hands reached out, Ziva smiled and took the baby's hand in hers. She heard a faint yawn and looked at the soft green eyes of her daughter.

Tony smiled at the two as he sat back down on the bed, "We have been gone for a almost a year now, it just seems like we are going to wake up one day and be back in D.C." Ziva whispered.

"I know, I miss talking to Abby and Gibbs, and even McGee, but we have Adara Grace to look after now," He laid back in the bed and let her curl into his side after placing Adara on his chest.

He kissed his daughter's forehead and closed his eyes. Their escape was nothing short of a miracle. Too many obstacles. They told Gibbs their goodbyes at the end of the day before going back to their apartments to get the bags. They escaped just seconds before her father arrived unannounced and six hours early, but none the less they soon found themselves with Tony's trust fund and two tickets to Morocco.

Seven months later they were living in a two bedroom house on the beach in Casablanca, yeah life has changed. It was funny how life worked out all the mistakes he had made in his life and turned them into something good. If Paris were to never happen then they would never have a daughter. Paris changed everything. That was when Ziva's trust was restored in him. The making a baby part didn't come until after they arrived back in D.C.

He knew his time was running out, he knew he didn't want Ziva to be with anyone else. He didn't want his daughter to get taken from him and another man raise her, but he found himself time after time not being able to say what he knew she deserved to hear. He sighed and looked over at her. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her curls cascading down her pillow.

"I can hear you thinking," Ziva mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not thinking!"

Ziva shifted in her bed, "you know you can tell me," she said sincerely.

"What if something was to go wrong and we weren't able to tell someone what we've always wanted to tell them?" He questioned.

"Well it depends on what you want to tell them, but it's up to you. You are the only one who holds the truth, so there for its your choice to tell them."

He took a deep breath before starting, "Well you see Zi, I love Adara, she is everything to me, but you see I also lo-" there was a loud banging on the door and a voice yelled through.

"Ziva, open up. If you value your life and whosever else is in there with you then I suggest you open this door!" Ziva froze and for a millisecond their eyes met.

"Go put her in the crib!" Ziva hissed and Tony obliged.

When Tony arrived back he took Ziva's hand in his and asked her the same question she had heard so many times before, "are you ready for this?"

She stepped forward and unlocked the door, the rest was all a blur the door flew open and Tony felt himself being pulled away from her. Eli had his hand gripping her fore arm fiercely, pulling her towards the door, and somewhere in the background could he hear the crying of Adara.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Eli yelled and Ziva writhed in his grip.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Tony yelled.

Eli's expression went blank as he turned his attention to Tony, "my granddaughter is coming home with her mother."

"No, you aren't going to lay a hand on either of them," Tony tried to break out of the grasp.

Eli perched his lips for a moment before speaking again, "I'll make a deal with you, you can either have Ziva or your daughter. One or the other and you have one minute to decide."

Tony looked at Ziva, who he could tell was trying to fight back tears. But he knew the decision he had to make and he knew it was the same one Ziva would make if ever the roles were reversed, "Zi, I will find you. I promise you that. I'm going to fix this." Those were his last words as he watched her walk out of the door and out of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... that is if I get reviews asking me to continue. If I get more then five reviews I will post sometime between Monday and Wednessday. If I get ten reviews I will post between today and Tuesday. If I get more then ten I will be flabergasted and try and get as many chapters written as possible! So get on with your reviews and tell me what you liked or your favorite parts... :) I will be having exams in a matter of days so stay with me please...<strong>


	2. Off To Mexico

***A/N**

**You guys are amazing! I was so shocked with the amount of reviews...I just couldn't believe you liked my story enough to review it. Now I never planned for this part to be in my story but Zoyarose gave me this Idea and I couldn't help but think it would fit in. Someone mentioned the first chapter moved a little fast. I plan on clearing everything up by the end of the story. **

**I really like what you guys had to say so all 12 of you who reviewed last time please review this time and anyone who didn't review last time please do so this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Don't sue. It isn't mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva rolled her eyes as she heard a knock on her bedroom door for what had to be the fifth time in two hours. She felt like a teenager again, sitting in her childhood bedroom curled in the closet with her knees pulled to her chest. But she wasn't a child, so why did her father insist on treating her like one?<p>

"Ziva! We have matters to discuss. You need to be down for dinner in ten minutes." She heard a faint voice from the other side of her door that sounded like her fathers. She looked out the window and brought her hand up to her necklace, reminiscing the time she got it.

August 3, 2011

_Ziva held her daughter as her screams seemed to subside. After fifteen hours of labor, she was worn out, but refused to close her eyes, not wanting to miss a second of her child's life. Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing." She thought then he was going to say those three words that would have changed everything, but, as always, he missed his timing and instead pulled out a small necklace. "If you don't like it, its fine. I can return it."_

_Ziva smiled and tears threatened to surface as she examined the Star of David locket. "No, Tony, I love it."_

_End_

She heard footsteps and then another knock and this time she decided to open the door, and the person on the other end was someone she would have never expected to see.

/

Tony paid the driver and slowly got out to collect his belongings and his daughter. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He heard the voice of Mike franks and, despite all that had happened, he let out a half-hearted chuckle, which woke Adara and sent her into a crying fit. "You came here because you kidnapped a baby?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at this comment. "No, I came here because _my daughter_ and I need to be somewhere safe while I figure out some things."

"These things are…" Franks let that hang in the air for a moment before moving on to the next question. "Who's the mother?" He examined the baby closer who looked up at him with warm green eyes.

"Ziva."

"Ha!" Mike looked up at Tony to see his serious expression. "I mean, you two make a nice couple, but she always seemed a little…out of your league."

"Well we had a baby, and things kind of got bad from there." Tony clenched his jaw he forgot how mad Mike Franks could make him.

"Well, I got that. I know not to ask questions, but I need one question answered before I decide whether to help you or not," he said seriously.

"Mike, cut the crap. We both knew you were going to help me the second I showed up with Adara." Mike soot another step towards the baby carriage that now rested on the front porch.

"She sure does look a hell of a lot like the two of you," he admitted with a sad smile. "Speaking of her mother, where's Ziva?"

"Well you see that's why I'm here…"

/

"Rivka." Ziva couldn't seem to catch her breath when she saw her mother standing at the doorway.

"Really, Ziva, honey, after years of not seeing each other, you still call me by my first name," Rivka said in a voice that made Ziva feel like a child being chastise again.

"With reason, you are, after all, the reason-" Ziva cut herself off, not having the strength to fight with her mother.

"Really, sweetheart, you shouldn't carry so many grudges around." Rivka rolled her eyes and pushed the door all the way open. "So, I heard from your father that I am now a grandmother? Were you planning on telling me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and bit her lip to keep back her mocking laugh. "She is not your granddaughter. You can call me your daughter and pretend like you didn't leave the second you could, but don't you even think for _one minute_ that my daughter will ever grow up calling you her grandma. You shot that chance to hell the day you dropped me back off at Eli's." She clenched her jaw shut, folded her arms over her chest, and raised her chin.

"You are too much like Eli," Rivka said with a sigh and took a seat at the end of the bed. "I came up here, not to fight with you, but to talk with you. You're a mother now. How does that feel?"

Ziva leaned against the door, not going any closer than she could help. "Seeing as I will never see my daughter again, not so great. But my daughter's father and I decided we would do what's best for her." The room was silent as Ziva recalled the talk Tony and her had.

Flashback

_Ziva sat curled up on the couch with her week old daughter in her lap. "If I ever had to make the choice…"_

_Tony grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You would make the same decision I would make. She is my daughter. You are my partner and I care for both of you, but the thought of losing my daughter… I can't take that."_

_Ziva smiled as he brought her small hand up to his and kissed it. Even though they weren't dating, they still had these moments. The moments full of tension and unresolved feelings. "I would choose the same. I don't want her growing up without knowing one of her parents."_

_Tony nodded and leaned down to kiss Adara's forehead and then Ziva's. "But, Sweet Checks, when I said I would do anything to protect you, I meant it. I will fight to keep you here with me."_

"_I know, my Hairy Butt." She snuggled into his side and allowed herself to sleep._

_End_

"Well, you see, your father has a deal that might change that, but that is only if you choose to put your stubbornness aside and come down to talk to him." Rivka got up and motioned Ziva to fallow her.

/

"So, you decided not to go to Gibbs with this?" Mike stated skeptically as he and Tony sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of beer.

"I trust my gut and I know Gibbs. If he trusts you, then you must have done something in the past. I needed immediate help. I need to protect my daughter and I can't do that without any help."

Mike nodded. "I'll take the couch. There should be some milk in the fridge. Use whatever you need. I'll get some more tomorrow. It's been a while since I had a baby around, so if its formula she drinks, then I'll get someone to get some tomorrow."

Tony nodded and sat there for a moment before turning around to find mikes sitting on the couch. "Thank you. I don't know where I could have gone if you had of said no."

"I haven't decided yet if I am doing it for you or because if Gibbs was to find out I didn't help you, then I would be dead." They both laughed, but Tony turned serious again.

"No, I mean it. Thanks." He nodded and made his way into his room. He checked over the makeshift crib to check his daughter before taking a seat on the bed. He sighed and lay back against the bed, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get more then five reviews I will post sometime between Thursday and Sunday. If I get ten reviews I will post between today and Wednesday. If I get more then ten I will post as soon as possible. Give me your ideas and favorite parts, and I will try and stick with my deadlines. Exams are around the corner.<strong>


	3. Thing That Must Be Done

**Sorry! I feel so bad! You guys were amazing and yet my update was delayed, but to make it up to you I am going to post ASAP! Probably by tomorrow! So please read this chapter and again im sorry. Tell me what you want to see happen in this story and your favorite things!**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't stand the thought of what she had to do. She was always one to do what she told, well, she was that way when she was in Mossad. As a child, however, she always had a different view then her parents. Her father saw things black and white, as did her mother. But she always read between the lines and saw that there was more to life then killing the weak and betraying whoever you had to to get to the top. She learned, however, her father had a very different view of things. He would never second-guess his choices in killing the people who possessed the most power.<p>

That's how she knew she was being used the second she stepped in her father's office. Of course she also could blame the look on his face for that feeling.

"You, my Ziva, have changed," he told her.

"I am in no mood for your guile ways. You took me away from the only two people I care about," she hissed but tried to control her voice.

Eli stood, slamming his chair into the wall with the momentum. "You are my blood! Do not tell me you do not care!"

Ziva shook her head, he would never understand. "Blood matters now? You ordered me to kill Ari! He was your _son_. And when Tali died, you didn't even _bother_ showing up to her _funeral_!"

"You remember, I was not the one who pulled the trigger. You chose to kill your blood! Do not lay this problem with me," he murmured and raised an eyebrow, daring her to argue.

"Yes, but when I pulled the trigger, I was not thinking about your orders. I was saving the man whom I came to know as my father. The one who came to rescue me from a man who I was sent to by _my blood_. A man who had caused me hours on end of pain. If you want to talk about blood, then fine. But do not count me as your blood." She crossed her arms. "What is this deal you have for me?"

Eli rolled his eyes, but seemed to calm down. "As you and I both know, your days as a Mossad Officer are over, but…well, I am going to give it to you bluntly…the only way you will ever see your daughter is if you complete this one mission. I will not only let you see your daughter, I will pay for the trip."

Ziva looked at him skeptically. She knew her father was playing her. This case was either a suicide mission, or a go in and stay and wait to die. Either way, she knew she probably would never see her daughter again. But saying no would also mean giving up a fight her father and her had been fighting for far too long. "Fine, but on one condition."

Eli gave her a pleasing smile and slid the folder across his desk. "You name it."

/

"Can you shut that baby up!" Tony heard Mike yell from outside and took a big breath. He understood, even he got frustrated with her, but he had no idea what he was doing. And after two days, Mike should have been used to this.

"I'm trying here! I have no idea what I'm doing!" He pulled Adara out of her crib and rocked her gently in his arms. Humming a song that he heard Ziva sing a gazillion. He looked down at the little miracle in his arms and let a smile come to his face. She looked so much her mother, he remembered the day he found out it was a girl.

Flashback

"_Do you want a girl or a boy?" Ziva asked him from the passenger side of the car._

_He squeezed her hand and she sighed, knowing this was the only answer she would get. She smiled at him and then turned her attention out the window, letting the radio fill the silence. Tony heard the song he knew and looked at Ziva for her reaction._

"_Alyssa lies to the teacher/ Alyssa lies everyday at school." He felt Ziva's hand slack up and he let go._

_The song carried on, and after finishing, Tony reached over and flipped off the radio. After six years of working with her, he knew to let her speak first, so that when she took a deep breath and turned to him, he grabbed her hand and gave her a smile. _

"_Who would hit their own flesh and blood? I mean, my father had his flaws, but he never raised his hand at me, Tali, or even Ari."_

_Tony nodded, child abuse was something he would never understand. "People are bad in the world, Zi. I know you know this, but in your mind, the bad guys are guys who shoot or guys who bomb. People are raised wrong, there is no way to justify their actions, but I promise you one thing. I will _never_ hurt our baby."_

_Ziva smiled and whipped away the tears. "I know. You are a good man, Tony DiNozzo." Tony kissed her forehead and turned away to the road. _

_They later found out it was a girl and Ziva turned to Tony and whispered, "Let's name her Adara. Meaning noble or always generous."_

_Tony's eyes lit up and he nodded. "How about Adara Grace? That way, when we say her name, we realize exactly how lucky we are."_

"_I like that." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. Tony leaned down and kissed her still small stomach. "Noble mercy. Exactly what I don't deserve. I love you." He looked at Ziva to see her eyes closed. "I love you too," he whispered, knowing Ziva wouldn't be able to hear._

_End_

Tony stroked Adara's cheek and the baby closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. He hoped he could find a way to bring her mother back to her.

/

Ziva smiled at the foreign man who stood in front of her. She was right when she said this mission was a go in and stay, but she had no idea how dangerous this was. She mentally cursed herself.

"You're father really does love you," the old man's voice had a certain tone to it that made Ziva's skin crawl. "Any last words?"

Ziva turned her back and faced the wall. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She thought about the man she loved and regretted the fact that they had so little time together. She thought of her sweet, adorable little sister who would have grown up to be a ballet teacher. Her brother who, to most, was known as a monster, but to her he would always be known as a caring and generous big brother.

She squeezed her eyes shut and she thought of the one thing that could calm her. The thought of her little girl growing up with a family. A real family. And as she felt the first pang shoot through her she thought of a song heard so long ago and the meaning of her daughter's name.

Generous Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for the long wait and my broken promise. I hope all who reads reviews. The goal is ten and I will post soon to make up for the delayed update! <strong>


	4. If Only

**Read A/N at end!**

Okay so to start this A/N off I would like to say thanks. I really love hearing what you have to say. Please excuse all the mistakes in this chaoter. I didn't have a beta for this one and I didnt want to wait. I hope you enjoy and give me feedback.

* * *

><p>Tony paced the waiting room. It was now November 22. He had been in hiding with Mike and Adara for a month. "Tony, stop! You are going to burn a hole in the floor."<p>

Tony looked up at the man he had not seen in almost a year. "Boss, this can't be happening."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "well seeing as I don't know what in the hell happened and it is now 0200h I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should start explaining."

"It is to long of a story. Just know that if Eli had anything to do then his ass is dead!" Tony growled in the direction the 'mourning' Mossad agent.

_24 hours earlier_

_Adara," Tony groaned, "please go to sleep!" He turned over to see the clock now read 0400h and groaned once more._

_He was about to get up to tend to the needs of his daughter when his phone rang and a familiar number popped up. Ziva's cell._

"_Zi!" Tony answered quickly but was greeted by a bitter laugh._

"_No, just her father. You are needed at Bethesda hospital." Tony tried to catch his breath but the knot in his stomach enabled him to do so._

"_What happened." He said through clenched teeth._

_There came another bitter laugh, "you will soon find out Agent DiNozzo." The line went dead and Tony jumped out the bed in record time. He opened his door to find Mike standing there with his phone in his hand._

"_Gibbs called to inform us Ziva is in the hospital. It's pretty bad." _

"_Wait how did he know-" Tony shook his head._

_Mike looked at him, "Gibbs cares bout you more then you think he does. He has known from day one. But don't think I even tried to explain that" Mike pointed to the fussing baby, "to him. I'm not getting involved in that soap opera."_

_Tony chuckled and went to pack his bags, trying to wrap his head around the fact Gibbs knew where he was staying and hadn't tried to make contact. Part of him was offended but then again when had he made contact with Gibbs in the last eleven months. Soon they were packed and bored on the red eye flight. There arrival was not what Tony thought it would be. He walked in NCIS to walk right back out. Gibbs not saying a word._

_End_

Tony went to punch the wall but Gibbs hand collided with the back of his head and for a second a ghost of a smile came up, but only for that second. Gibbs motioned for Tony to sit, and after giving Eli a look of hate he obliged.

"How long has she been here?" Tony mumbled, with his head in his hands.

He heard Gibbs sigh but before he got an answer there were footsteps and angry grumble, "You as much look at him the wrong way I will personally kick your ass!"

Eli chuckled, and Tony felt the seat shift and moved his hands away from his face to look at the cold eyes of one Eli David.

"What. Do. You. Want." He spat.

"Bitter feeling Agent DiNozzo? I came over here to check up on my granddaughter, how is she?"

"She will be a whole lot better when she gets her mother back," Tony hissed, nothing but bitter feelings for the man who turned his life upside down.

"Ah," Eli nodded and took a sip of coffee, "you know I never understood how you American's can drink this stuff."

"Cut the crap," Tony ran a hand through his hair, "what do you want."

"Just to say a couple of words," Eli looked over his shoulder before leaning in close so he could whisper, "I want you to know you are the reason Ziva is laying in that hospital bed. She would of never went on that mission if it wasn't for you knocking her up. You see if she was with me when I found out I would of taken her to the clinic and that parasite would never be on earth. You ruined her life and now she is what you Americans call a 'vegetable' so I have you to thank for that." Eli pulled back and gave Tony a sly smile.

Tony clenched his fist and in a split second he had his hands around Eli's neck, "You bastard! Don't you ever call my daughter a parasite! Ziva is in this hospital because of you. So don't go blaming anyone else. Man, you just love killing off your kids, don't you," Tony pushed Eli up against the wall and security came trying to pry off the angry Tony, "Ziva is going to wake up!"

He let go and held his hands up in the air, "Sir, please leave." The security guard went to push Tony out the door.

"No one is resisting," Tony walked out the door, not giving a second thought. When he reached the elevator he rode to the bottom before going up to the steps. Room 223, he heard the nurse say earlier. When he reached the door he took a deep breath before opening it.

He closed his eyes not being able to look at the person in the hospital bed whom could not be Ziva. She was white at the sheets that covered her. Tubes were everywhere and machines lined her bed. His eyes drifted to the women who looked identical to the Ziva he once knew.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize she would have any more visitors," The women looked down and dried her eyes, "I will be going."

Tony's mind went back to a conversation he had with Ziva many years ago, "you must be Rivka." he offered her hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

"And you must be Tony," He nodded and offered her a smile he didn't feel, "my daughter talked fondly of you."

"Talks," Tony whispered, "she talks fondly of me, she is strong. I wouldn't belittle her just yet. She is gonna pull through. She has much to live for."

He heard Rivka take a deep breath, "That's what we thought at first. The first two weeks where bad. We thought she was getting better, then she slipped into a coma and we got news a week ago she went brain dead. Well not complete brain dead. She is responsive, but doctors say the chances of her waking up are one in twenty million. She is just slipping away. They want us to pull the plug on life support. I can't do that to my baby girl. The doctors say her lungs aren't working and if she was to wake up there is a very likely chance she will have major brain damage. Eli is saying to… pull the plug.

Tony put an arm on Rivka and tried to fight back the tears and yet again the anger, "She will come around. She has people waiting on her."

"Ah, how is my granddaughter?" Rivka smiled.

Tony sighed, "she is doing okay, I have no clue what I'm doing. But I'm trying."

"You'll learn," They stood in silence for a moment, "I better get going." She reached the door handle but before she walked out she turned back around, "thank you. I want to believe you when you say she will pull through, and trust me I know she is stubborn and beats to a march of her own drum. But at least I know she was taken care of during her pregnancy. Zivalah was never someone to dream about having a family, but I could see it in her eyes every time she saw a child. When she joined Mossad I worried she would get pregnant and not have anyone. But I see now she had a good man by her side. Thank you," She nodded and walked out of the room. Leaving Tony alone.

"Hey Zi," Tony grasped her cold left hand and brought it up to his cheek, "I hope I was right. You need to come back to us. Come back to me. There are so many things I haven't said to you.' He kissed her hand and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, "when you wake up I'll be by your side. I'm not letting anyone hurt you. I'm gonna need you by my side when our little girl grows up." He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her forehead one last time before he too turned and left the room. Making a silent promise to himself that no matter what he was going to prevent Eli David from taking _his Ziva away._


	5. Thing Change

**Read A/N at end...**

**This is what happens when you can't sleep at night. This was never planned but the idea popped in my head and I just couldn't get it out. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer:not mine**

* * *

><p>"Have you decided yet?" Tony heard Gibbs ask, but he didn't move his head from Ziva's bed. He had refused to leave her side or let go of her hand that now had the engagement ring on it.<p>

"No," he sighed. "I want Adara here, but I want her nowhere near Eli." Gibbs pulled up a chair and listened as the younger man talk. "I know it might sound crazy, but I want her to see her mother one last time." He felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"Never doubt her," Gibbs said sternly. "I know it's hard not to. Trust me, I don't want her to get taken away from us," he admitted quietly and then finally looked up to revel his blood shot eyes. "Eli kept the information on what happened to her for a month. I would have came back. I would have given anything to see her again."

The room was silent for a few minutes as Gibbs waited for Tony to finish the rest of an untold story. "We were laying on the bed when we heard a knock. She knew right away who it was. She told me to put Adara Grace in the crib. She didn't want him to see her. When Eli busted in the door, I was so scared, not just for my life, but for the other two people I love. It wasn't right. He had no right to take her from me, but we discussed what would happen if we had to choose between sticking together and leaving Adara or one of us giving everything up. We both agreed it would be best if one would stay behind and raise our daughter."

Gibbs nodded not having much to say. They heard a knock at the door and then the door creaked open to reveal Eli and a man that was unfamiliar to the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came by to let a family friend see Zivalah." Eli smiled and the man looked at Gibbs and Tony before taking a seat and pulling Ziva's hand into his.

The room was filled with so much tension Tony swore you could cut it with a knife. He stole a glance towards Gibbs who seemed to be in a stare down with Eli and then looked at the guy who was sitting by Ziva's bed. He had to be Israeli and was wearing a suit that probably coast more than Tony's pay check, but that wasn't the thing that set Tony's senses on high alert. It was the way he held himself. The way he just walked in without hesitation.

Tony sat in the chair, letting his thoughts linger on this for a few more minutes before he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Eli.

"May I have a word with you out in the hall?" he asked with a hint of sincerity in his voice. Tony looked at Gibbs, as if asking permission.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder and Tony stood. Once out in the safety of the hall, Eli started to speak. "I must apologize for the way I have treated you, my daughter, and my granddaughter. I understand where your hatred comes from and, if the roles were reversed, I would hate me too. I want you to know when my daughter wakes up she will be staying in America." Eli gave a generous smile and for once Tony couldn't see through it, but he knew better then to trust Eli.

"Eli, have you ever noticed how a cat will sit a just wait for its prey? Sometimes, it will be just fine when you're petting it and then it turns on you." Tony's voice grew stronger as he spoke. "You _are_ right about one thing. Ziva _will_ be staying in America when she wakes up." Without giving a backward glance he turned and left.

/

"Who is just the cutest baby in the history of babies," Abby coed and picked Adara up who, in return, just gurgled. "Oh and it seems you are gonna be just as conceded as your father."

"Abs! I am not conceded!" Tony yelled mockingly and Abby squealed.

"Tony! Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter with _Ziva_!" She punched his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"That was for not calling and letting everyone know you were safe." She punched him again, this time on the other arm. "That was for not telling anyone about your daughter." Another punch to his shoulder. "And that was for not trusting us to help you."

Tony furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "Abby, you think we didn't trust you to help us?" She nodded and he gave her a hug. "That's not the reason why we left. We left to keep everyone safe. We had to get away from Eli. That was the only way to ensure we could keep our child safe," he whispered in her ear and she pulled back looking into his eyes.

"But what was the point? In the end, Eli won," she said.

Tony gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I guess sometimes the villains win. But he only took a little from us. Zi's gonna wake up and we will be a family."

"You love her don't you." It wasn't a question and by the way Abby was looking at him told him she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Adara is my daughter. Of course I love her," he rolled his eyes acting like she should have already known the answer to that question.

"I'm not a retard. Tell me the truth or else I'll kill you leaving no forensic evidence," she said and Tony tried to hide his fear.

He gave her a sad smile. "Things are complicated."

"Stop using that word! Do you know how many times I've heard that word? Things aren't complicated. Either you love her or you don't."

Tony nodded and took a seat on her desk. "Yes. I never realized what it felt like to love someone until I was with her. You know, most people come up with excuses as to why they never admit there feeling, but I just can't bring myself to tell her. What happens if she doesn't feel the same way and she chooses to take Adara away. I can't risk that."

"But what if she feels the same way you do. Y'all could be a family," Abby said and at first Tony didn't respond.

"I think it's time I get back to the hospital," he said.

Abby nodded. "Okay. Do you want to take Adara?"

"Yeah, I think I will." He went to gather her things when he turned around to Abby and said. "The point in me leaving was to have more time with the two people I knew I wouldn't be able to live without. I promised Ziva that I would keep her safe, and that's what I'm gonna do." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the lab.

/

Tony walked in the hospital to find everyone was standing and looked worried. He placed the baby carrier with the now sleeping Adara and turned to Ducky. "What happened?"

He could tell Ducky tried to put on a smile, but something was holding back the Scottish elder from being his normal happy self. "Ziva woke up about thirty minutes ago. The doctors are running tests now to see how bad the aftermath of her injuries are."

Tony nodded and took a seat on one of the hospital chairs. He watched as the doctor walked in the room and whispered something to Eli. The doctor left with Eli on his heels. Five minutes turned into thirty and soon he had been sitting there for two hours.

"Is this my granddaughter?" Tony heard as Rivka coed over the baby. "She has the greenest eyes! She looks so much like the two of you." Tony smiled at the older women.

"Yep, she got her looks from her mother." Tony smiled. "You can hold her if you want."

Tony watched as Rivka smiled and went to unbuckle Adara they both tore there eye's away from the baby and looked up to see why the room had gotten so quiet. Eli David stood him the entrance with a grim expression.

He looked right at Tony as he said. "My daughter is asking for you."

/

Tony took a deep breath, debating on knocking or just walking in. He heard another voice from inside the room and decided to walk in.

There stood the same man Tony saw with Eli hours earlier. Tony noted just then how muscular the man was. The way he stood bugged Tony it was as if he was trying to protect her.

Tony's eyes met Ziva's for a slight second before she started speaking in Hebrew, but the only thing Tony could pick out was the name Joshua. She must have told him to leave because, not a minute after their talk, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, kissed her forehead, and nodded towards Tony. The room was dead silent and just as Tony was about to speak, Ziva cut in.

"What is this?" Ziva held up the engagement ring and her brown eye met his.

"It's an engagement ring, Zi," he said.

"But you gave it to me, why?" she looked at him with such innocence and hurt it almost tore at his heart.

"Because, Sweet Cheeks, I wanna be with you. I want you, Adara, and I to be a family. I want to wake up with you and grow old with you. Zi I lo-" Ziva looked down at her lap.

"Do not say that. I do not feel the," she took a deep breath trying to find the strength to finish, "... same way. I am sorry. When I get out of the hospital, I will raise Adara Grace and work for Gibbs, and in March I will be taking Adara with me to Israel."

Tony gripped the ring tighter, trying to fight the urge to hit something. "So, not only are you taking my daughter away from me, but you're choosing to raise her on your own! Do I not get a say in this?" Ziva flinched back at the sound of his voice.

"Not alone," she whispered. "I am getting married on March third. I would really like it if you were to attend, but if not, I understand. As for Adara, you can see her, but when the time comes, Joshua and I will be returning back to Israel."

Tony's anger skyrocketed and he jerked the door open, he walked into the waiting room and up to Joshua. His fist collided with the other man's face.

As Gibbs went to pull Tony off the Mossad agent, Tony whispered in Joshua's ear, "Four months. I have four months and I intend to fight like hell to get Ziva back. She's too good for you." He felt himself being jerked back.

Four months. He was going to get his family back no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>I can only imagine what some of your comments will be after I tell you this. I'm going away for almost two weeks starting this Saturday so that means you will either get an update tomorrow or maybe sometime in the next half week. Normally I would feel bad about leaving this big of a cliff hanger but what can I say. So here is the deal, so many of you have this story under alerts but don't review. I want to see more of you review so I'm not going to hold a chapter back but I just might not post for a few extra days. If we have internet I will try. I'm not going to set a limit cuz I don't really care I just know how many people read but don't review. Oh and even if you don't have an acount you can still review.<strong>

**Here are three questions to answer:**

**1) what would you like to see more of.**

**2) any ideas as to what is happening with Ziva.**

**3) What would you like to see happen.**

**Please Review and thank you all!**


	6. In The Light

**Very Important please read;**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. You wowed me! But seriously, if you don't like something about my story either give me constructive criticism or if you can't be nice enough then don't say anything, because right now my muse has hit rock bottom and I don't know how much longer I will update. This could be the last chapter for a while or indefinitely. I'm sorry for all those who read and review my story. It is not your fault. Please enjoy this chapter and if you feel like it give me a review. Maybe your words can change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: No its not mine**

* * *

><p>Ziva woke to feel an arm wrapped around her waist. Her breathing picked up as she began to panic. She turned in the bed quickly to see Joshua lying beside her. She sighed and gently pried his fingers off of her.<p>

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by without word from Tony. She understood his anger, hell, she was angry at herself, but his absence was affecting Adara. Two weeks had changed a lot of things Adara was now living with her... Fiancé in a town house just twenty minutes from work.

She heard from Abby that Tony too had his job back and that was as far as their conversation went. Abby started asking questions that Ziva didn't want to answer, so she politely told Abby goodbye and hung up. She ended up not being able to sleep that night, due to the thoughts that were running through her head. She was honestly worried about work. She didn't have the strength to fight Tony, and she knew him well enough to know that there would be many fights and disapproving was pulled out of her thought when Adara started crying.

She yawned loudly and stretched. Just as she pushed back the covers, she felt Joshua's hand around her waist as he came to sit behind her, pulling her back against his chest."Why don't I go and get her?" he whispered in her ear as he pressed kisses down her neck. She tried not to flinch away from him, but he had to know he was crossing a line. He felt her tense up and pulled away but didn't pull his arms back.

"Do you expect us to be the only married couple to not have sex, Ziva? You're going to have to give in at some point." He brought his hand to her cheek and again she pulled away. "See. You cannot keep doing that. We will be married in less than four months, so I expect this," he looked her up and down, "to stop."

Ziva bit her lip. When she and Josh were little, he had always been a sweet kid and, as time went on, he had developed a crush on Ziva, but Ziva always saw him as a brother. She heard rumors that he had changed, but never truly believed them until now.

"No, I will go and get her. She needs to be fed." Ziva didn't bother glancing back at Josh as she walked out of their room and into Adara's room."You have been home for two weeks, and yet you won't let me touch the kid. She is _our_ daughter, Zi," she heard him say and looked down at the baby who was now staring at her contently with the green eyes she got from her father.

"She will never be yours, just as I will never be yours," she whispered as she picked up her daughter

/

She walked into work that following Monday morning with bags under her eyes. "Have a busy night with your lover?" Tony hissed from his desk without looking sighed, but she didn't answer right away. She knew this was going to be hard.

"No," she finally answered.

"Oh," he said in mock understanding, "are you saving it for the big night?"Ziva looked up at him, too tired to fight with him right now.

"Even if that was the case, it would be none of your business."Tony looked in her eyes and saw as she scrambled to hide her emotions. But he was always good at seeing through her hard-ass ninja-self. He walked around his desk and came to stand in front of her behind hers. He brought a hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his touch, not flinching away like she did when Josh touched her like this.

"You know, you can tell me," he whispered.

"He is mad because I have not..." her voice trailed off, not knowing if Tony was the right person to entrust this information with.

"Get your hands off of my fiancé!" she heard Josh yell and both quickly jumped away from the other.

"Sorry, man. She looked upset and I thought I could help," Tony took a step closer.

"Well, from now on, stay away from my family."Ziva turned and hurriedly walked out the bull pen before either could carry on their hit the emergency switch the second she got in the elevator and went to the corner. She buried her head in between her knees. This wasn't supposed to be the way things turned out. She felt like she was leaving a piece of herself behind when she was with Joshua. You were supposed to marry the person you loved, right? So why was she making all the wrong choices?

She felt like she was betraying Tony in all this. Well, she _knew_ she was betraying Tony, but she also knew the consequences if she didn't go through with this. She closed her eyes and let the hot tears hit her cheeks, not caring anymore. She remembered the words Tony was about to say to her when they were in the hospital. She remembered the look of confusion and hurt as she told him she didn't love him and that she would be taking his daughter away from him. She took another breath trying to get her emotions under control.

"Ziver, I know you're in there," she heard Gibbs voice and decided to ignore him. "I can't help you until you let me in."

Ziva slid over so she could hit the button and, as the elevator came to a stop, she buried her head in between her knees once again.

She felt a hand on her back and she could sense the elevator going dark again. "You haven't made contact with any of us in the past couple of weeks and I need to know that you're okay."

Ziva looked at him, hoping he could not see the evidence of tears on her face. "I am fine, Gibbs," she lied.

He looked at her skeptically before giving her a light slap to the back of the head. "That was a nice try, but how 'bout we go with the truth this time?"

Ziva rested her chin on her knees as she spoke. "After I chose to stay in America, I found myself wanting the American life. You know, have two kids and a white house with a picket fence. But that life would not be a good life if it was not with someone I loved…"

"Well, you have Joshua," Gibbs pointed out.

"Yes, I have Joshua," she mumbled. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and waited for her to carry on. "But, Gibbs?"

He looked at her and, for the first time in seven years, he saw a scared and confused girl instead of a kick-butt Mossad agent front that she usually put up. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought her to his chest.

"I do not want to marry him, but I have no choice. I could not stand up when it truly counted and now I am hurting more and more people. Adara is going to grow up in an environment I fought _so hard_ to keep her out of. She is going to grow up to call the wrong man her father," she sobbed into Gibbs' chest.

"Sshh, it's okay." He kissed her cheek and ran a hand soothingly down her back, drawing circles, trying to calm her down.

/

Ziva ran a hand over her face as she walked out of the director's office. It was three in the morning and she hadn't found time to go home. She started down the stairs slowly, but soon her attention was on something else and she felt herself run into something. She smelt the familiar smell and jumped back.

Tony took a step down so he was on the step beneath her. "Hey," he said like it wasn't three in the morning and they weren't still at work.

"Hi," she said softly and for a moment she got lost in his eyes.

"So about earlier-" he started, but she stopped him.

Ziva shook her head. "Never should have happened. I understand."

"No that's not what I was going to say. I was gonna say you looked like you needed someone to talk to I didn't mean to get you in trouble," he apologized.

"No, it's fine. I understand you were just trying to help. He has a… temper problem," Ziva admitted and brought her hand up to his shoulder.

Tony seemed to understand. "If he ever hits you, I want to know." Ziva smiled at how protective he was over her and was just about to take a step down, when he grabbed her arm so she was pulled against his side. "I love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know I'll be there on your wedding day and I'll come visit Adara in Israel. I want you to be happy."

He kissed her forehead, but noticed the tears that where now falling down her cheeks. He looked at her and then looked at the bull pen, making sure no one was watching. He wrapped his arms around her, as if trying to block the world from getting to her. She cried into his shoulder and he didn't ask questions.

"She will always be your daughter. You know that, right?" she whispered in his ear. "And Joshua will never be _you_. Not in my eyes or in your daughters. But I love Joshua and I am going to have a life with him."

She swallowed back her guile as she said the words. She didn't know if the empty feeling in her stomach was the feeling that came from letting Tony down, or from realization that she was actually starting to believe she loved Joshua. Either way, there was no getting around the truth.

She loved Tony. But why was she choosing to give all that up now?

She made her was down the steps but then turned back to Tony, "I'm being a bad mom. I know that's what you see and Tony promise me one thing."

Tony looked at her and could tell the battle she was fighting was not an easy one. "fight for custody. I have to leave Washington but fight to make Adara stay with you."

Tony stepped back down so he was facing her, "Ziva I don't have the money."

"I'll lone it to you."

"I can't take your money. But why do all this when you could just stay here am raise her with me." Tony questioned and as he looked at her he got his answer. There was more to this then meets the eye

* * *

><p><strong>I was told I would be coming home for four days during the next two weeks so if I decided to post it might be in between then. I am again sorry. It is not anyone's fault who reviewed nicely. Just the one who didn't. Thank you all<strong>


	7. Important Talks

**Very important. Please read**

**Hey. I'm going to start off with saying I have good news and bad news. Bad news first; I found out today that I will only be home for one day during the next one and half weeks. I am very sorry for this. I will try and update again if I get a chance. Now for the good news, after reading the copious amounts of reviews I decided that I will continue writing this story. Seriously guys, you are amazing! I don't think I have ever gotten that many reviews on one chapter and I don't think I could stop writing when all y'all are looking forward to this story. So if you don't like my writing from now on don't review. It is fine, really it won't bother me. Well I am going to let you go ahead and read… I hope everyone who reviewed last time will this time and I really hope you love this special chapter. **

**P.S. Two days till my birthday! :)))**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Psst." Ziva heard a voice come from under her desk. "Zee-vah!"Ziva chuckled to herself and leaned down. "Tony, what are you doing down there?""I wanted to see you without you know who seeing us!"<p>

Ziva sighed and gave him a smile. "He is gone on business till after new year."

Tony gave her an ear to ear grin. "Can I come over then! Pleaseeeeee? I'll behave."

Ziva debated it for a minute and Tony got out from under her desk. "I do not care. You can stay over for as long as you would like. I am sure Adara would greatly appreciate that. I have a spare bedroom if you would like spend the night."

Tony smirked. "Miss David, are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself around me?"

In her head, she knew she should lie and let this playful banter continue. But she went against that in the end. "Yes."

Tony looked her dead in the eye and, after a few minutes of intense gazing, Tony gave her a smile. "Well, I'll behave myself. Scouts honor."

"Ha sure...just come over anytime," she said. "Here is the address." She handed him a piece of took it, giving her a smile.

"So, what has you know who all tied up? Isn't he supposed to be home for Christmas?"

"Yes, he said he would try to make it back, but I honestly do not care." She offered him a warm smile and placed her SIG in the drawer. "I would rather spend it with... Other people." She winked at him and he smiled even bigger. It felt like things might be getting back to normal.

/

"I know a little baby her name is A-D-A-R-A! This baby has another name it's G-R-A-C-E. This baby has two parents who are being S-T-U-P-I-D!" Abby sang loudly to Adara who was sitting in her car seat gurgling and giggling. "Oh no! Never mind, don't let mommy and daddy know I said that."Adara looked up at Abby and yawned. "Oh, yeah it's two. Your mommy said something about you taking a nap. But you're just too cute to sleep!"

"Abby, you're torturing the poor kid." Abby spun around to see Tony leaning against her door frame with a huge smile plastered on his stepped closer and looked at Tony skeptically.

"What has you in such a good mood?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony said, faking innocence. Abby stared at him, not believing his words. "Did you get that number I asked you for a couple of weeks ago?"Abby nodded, she turned to go to her desk.

"Yeah, his name so Douglas Franklin. I did some research." She handed over the number. "Why do you need a number to a lawyer?"

Tony's smile grew. "I actually don't know if I need one anymore."

"Oh My God! Did you guys _finally_ come to your senses? That's why you're happy!" Abby squealed and Tony took a step forward so he could clamp his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, but I need you to stay quiet on this, okay?" Abby nodded and Tony took a big breath before speaking again. "I'm going over to stay with Ziva for the majority of this holiday season."Tony waited a second for Abby to calm down before he let go of her mouth.

"So, there _is_ hope for you!"Tony kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Abs, there is hope."

/

"Come in!" Ziva yelled through the door and Tony turned the unlocked handle and entered Ziva's apartment.

"Good afternoon!" He set down the bottle of wine and walked up behind Ziva and looked at what Ziva was cooking. "Mmm, smells good," he complimented.

Ziva turned and gave him a warm smile before turning back to cooking. "It's spaghetti. It seems we need our fridge restocked and seeing as I had no time..." she sighed.

"I'll go get them for you," Tony offered and Ziva couldn't help but smile at his sincerity.

"You really don't have to." She saw the look on his face. "Fine. I know that look. I will give you the money and you can go after you eat."

"Well, it _is_ the least I can do. Is there anything else I can help you with?" As if on cue, the baby monitor erupted with cries.

"Actually, could you go and get your daughter out of her crib?" Ziva smiled at him as he walked down the hall.

/

"Zi," Tony whispered into the dark living room while the titles played for Shag. Though she didn't know it, he had been watching her the entire time the movie had played. She had at first paid attention, but as it went on further, she started to lose herself in her thoughts. "Zee-Vah," he dragged her name out and watched as her eyes snapped to his.

"What's been on your mind?" he whispered, but he knew her. She would never admit defeat or admit weakness. No, she would play it off as nothing. Only sometimes would she say she needed help. "Don't play it off as nothing."

"I tried to tell the doctor to get you," her voice was barely above a whisper and she shifted on the couch so that her back was pressed against the armrest and her knees came up to her chest. "I saw the ring on my finger and I just couldn't grasp what was happening. Then my father came in with Joshua by his side. He seemed happy enough so I asked him."

Tony watched as she looked down at her lap. He looked closer and saw the glint on her cheeks as the tears came down. "I cannot help but think if maybe I could have prevented this from happening." Her tears were now soaking her shirt and with each sob that racked through her body, Tony's heart tore a little more. He reached an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, letting her tears now soak his shirt. "I, as you Americans say, screwed up large time, and this time, there is no getting out of it."

Tony looked down at her. "Ziva, you know that's not true. If you were to ask for help, you know Gibbs, McGee, and I will be at your side. Especially me. I thought I made that clear."

For the first time that night Ziva's smile was genuine. "I know. I know you. No matter what could possibly happen, you are right there. You never give up on anybody. You are like a golden retriever, right? The dogs that are supposed to be loyal?"

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Yes, it's a golden retriever." They were silent for a few minutes before Tony remembered he had something to tell her. "You know, I had a lawyer I was going to hire to fight for custody, but I realized that I couldn't do that to you. She's your daughter and I love her. I would take a bullet for her without second thought, but I would rather give her to you and know she would grow up with a mother, rather than without one. I would rather know she has you to look up to." His eyes were sincere and Ziva got butterflies in her stomach at the way he looked at her.

"I know you love her. I know you would do anything for her. And the second Eli threatened her life, I should have still told him no. I should have still told him no. I had too much keeping me here. I should have fought harder for that."

"You were doing what you thought was best. You were following your instincts, which is what you do best. You were being a good mother. Any mother that would have given her daughter up would be a bad mom."

"I won't let him touch her," Ziva whispered. "It is childish and naïve, but he just isn't you. That day I walked in, he was mad because I wouldn't sleep with him. Which is completely irrational, it is my choice and just because I have no plans to be sleep with him, does not mean he should fuss at me," she mumbled, her voice growing strong with every word and when she looked at Tony she saw he had an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" she looked at him with a confused 's expression turned serious and his gaze flickered over her.

"Ziva, I'm giving you fair warning, but I'm going to kiss you." Ziva looked at him shocked and as their faces inched closer, her mind was screaming at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this chapter because I after reading your amazing reviews(no I haven't gotten over them yet) I decided to write a Tiva chapter and there you have it. I know where this story is going to end but I need some more ideas as to what should happen. So what do you want to happen or what are your ideas? Please review and I love you guys. You made me realize how much I love to write and how many people love my writing.<strong>


	8. New Decisions

**Thanks for the reviews and I am sorry this took so long. My muse is getting close to hitting rock bottom again so I decided to write and post. Your reviews always seem to help! That would also be why this chapter is a little shorter then normal. I decided to go ahead and update so I will have more inspiration for the next chapter, which by the way I am very excited about…**

**That's all you get for now, but please review!**

**Disclaimer: No its not mine**

* * *

><p>"Tony," Ziva whispered, her hand light playing with his chest hair. "I have to ask you something."<p>

"Hm," he mumbled with his eyes still sighed and sat up a little.

"This is serious."Her tone seemed to wake him.

"Okay, you have my undying attention."

Ziva rolled her eyes but when she looked at him her face was mask of confusion and worry. "She is our daughter. Earlier, when you said you did not want to take my daughter away, that was not right. She is our daughter, so I decided that, regardless of what my father does, I'm getting citizenship for the two of us. I'm going to stay in America and if Eli tries to change that, I will hire a lawyer to ensure he doesn't touch her." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning and going back to sleep.

Tony lay there, watching as she slept. He tried not to let his thoughts go to those three words he had whispered to her. It was stupid and a spur of the moment decision, but yet he couldn't decide if he regretted telling her. It was easier to play pretend, but after a while, pretending gets old. He reached a hand out and ran a finger lightly over her cheek. He was sure he loved her, but he wasn't sure where she stood in all this. He kissed her forehead and pulled back the covers. He was sure not to make a sound as his feet hit the wooden floor and made his way down to Adara's room. He needed to think.

/

"Boss?" Tony called, looking around the bullpen."What!" Tony jumped at the sound of a voice behind him."I need to talk to you about something," Tony mumbled, dreading the conversation that was inevitable.

Gibbs looked up from sanding something that Tony couldn't decipher. "You slept with Ziva. Again."

Tony gapped, there was no way he could of known that. "How did you figure it out?" Gibbs just smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot you know everything."

This time, however, Gibbs face held no emotion that Tony could read. "You two better of thought damn hard about this-"

Tony cut him off not wanting to hear his thoughts at the moment. "If this is about rule twelve, then the speech is a little late."

"It's not." Gibbs shook his head. "There's a child involved now."

Tony nodded. "I know. That's what I came here to talk to you about. Ziva and I talked and decided we're going to fight for custody, if it comes to that. Apparently, Eli's mentioned fighting for sole custody and I can't let that happen."

Gibbs had to hide his smile forming. He understood what it was like to lose a child. And if anyone would have given him a choice, he would of fought for her. "So I came to the conclusion that the only way to ensure we get custody is to marry Ziva."

Gibbs took note on how as he said the words he avoided eye contact. "And this involves me how?"

"Well, ha, you see, I know she thinks of you as more than just a boss. She looks up to you as if you are her father and I also know you have been there for the two of us more times then we can count, so I wanted to ask you," he took a deep breath trying to find the right words, "for her hand in marriage."

He braced himself for yelling, but was startled when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "No."

Tony looked up, surprised. "_No_?"

"Yes, _no_. I don't think for one moment that you don't respect her or that baby, but I need to know you are marrying her for the right reasons. Not because you want custody, but because you love her and want her in your life. You need to make sure you love her and want her in your life first. You can't just jump into this head-first," Gibbs said and, though Tony didn't completely agree with him, he had a point.

"But, boss, that's the thing: I love her. I know I should have proposed earlier, but I just couldn't. That might sound crazy, but it's the truth."

Gibbs pulled his stool closer to the younger agent. "When I started dated Shannon, I never really took it seriously. I was young, she was young, and we didn't know what we wanted. It took me at least three tries to finally ask her and when I did she said no."

"How reassuring," Tony mumbled.

Gibbs laughed. "My point is, she said she didn't know what she wanted. If I had talked to her first about marriage, I would have known what she wanted."

"So what happened?" Tony asked intrigued but how much information his boss was offering.

"We waited a couple more months and I asked her again." He had a smile on his face, one Tony had never seen before.

"And she said yes." Gibbs nodded. "So your point to this story is…"

"I believe the two of you are ready, but do you believe the two of you are ready?" Tony was silent as he pondered on that the man said.

"But I love her," Tony fought immensely against his wondering thoughts.

"I never said you didn't, but sometimes saying you love someone doesn't mean you should get married. Take my advice and talk to her."

The pair sat in silence until Tony brought up another subject. "When we do this, I'm going to need to know we have a hundred percent protection. We don't need Eli or Joshua getting within a hundred mile radius of us."

"You have my word. We'll have your backs." Tony smiled with gratitude and made his way up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks and please leave your thoughts and I need ideas...<strong>


End file.
